Hoping For This Moment
by lizook
Summary: The various amenities of a cruise had never really appealed to her, but she'd always wanted to see Alaska and this was reported to be an unrivaled way to experience it.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Big thanks to **K. Elisabeth** for the look over and **SSJL** for the spot check.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine. Title is found in Keith Urban's _My Heart Is Open_.

* * *

She leaned against the railing of their balcony, the crisp June air blowing through her hair as the fading sunlight danced across the waves. She couldn't believe that a mere three hours ago she'd been standing on a glacier, Booth's arm draped protectively over her shoulders as they listened to their guide explain the geological forces at work. She'd debated the logic of an excursion that not only required glacier boots and safety vests, but transportation via helicopter... sure, she was a seasoned flier, but she'd never enjoyed the jerky sensation, the memories it brought... Booth had insisted it would be worth it though and, despite some repetitive information from their guide, he'd been correct.

Still - she took a deep breath, closing her eyes against the twilight that would be with them for hours before night really fell - she was glad to be back in their cabin. Laughing lightly, she shook her head and glanced at the balconies surrounding theirs. Both were empty, their occupants frequenting the casino or enjoying a second seating of dinner, no doubt. The various amenities of a cruise had never really appealed to her, but she'd always wanted to see Alaska and this was reported to be an unrivaled way to experience it.

Her hands settled on the banister, the breeze ruffling the hem of her sleep shorts and sending the ties on her hoodie flying. The thought of taking a trip for their anniversary had seemed ludicrous at first, but he'd insisted, knowing she'd been all over the world (Yemen, Guatemala, Maluku) and still hadn't visited a place so close, one that completely fascinated her. Now - she pulled her hoodie tighter around her against the wind - she was surprised to find she was actually enjoying the experience. Their dining companions were nice enough, there were a variety of activities on board, and, of course, there was _him_...

"I thought he was going to talk my ear off." Closing the door to their room behind him, he chuckled as she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"You should be thankful. Adolescents at this stage of development often assert their independence by conversing with their parents as minimally as possible. The fact that Parker wished to talk at such length indicates a deep tru-"

"Yeah, yeah, anthropological mumbo jumbo about why our kid's so great." He grinned as she didn't even attempt to correct his pronoun. "I was just looking forward to spending time alone with you though." He wrapped his arms around her waist, chest pressed against her back while his thumbs drew lazy circles over her hips. "Oh, he did tell me to make sure I told you that Lila thought the planetarium was 'so cool'. You giving him dating tips, Bones?"

"Just providing insight."

Shaking his head, he laughed lowly and murmured 'thanks' against her hair, his voice thick as his left hand covered hers.

"You're..." She sighed, her head falling back against his broad shoulder. "quite welcome. He asked and I was happy to ans- oh..." She gripped the railing tighter as he swept her hair to side, his lips pressing to the nape of her neck as his other hand slid up her side and slowly peeled off her sweatshirt.

"Three years, Bones..." He glanced to the side quickly before tugging the light tank top over her head. "How'd I get so goddamn lucky?"

"Mmm, I believe... both... oh, that feels... yes..."

"Want to try that again?" He kneeled, cupping her hips, his hands drifting over the _ohsosoft_ skin of her stomach.

"I was merely stating..." She inhaled sharply, reaching behind her to bury her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. "We're both lucky."

"Yeah? Since when did you believe in luck?"

"It's just another word for a convergence of circumstances. Though I refuse to... oh, shit... to believe it's solely responsible for outcomes and experiences in life, a small-"

"Just admit it... you feel like it's _good fortune_ that we're here, like this..."

"Perhaps." Her fingers massaged his scalp as he kissed his way down her back, lips brushing over her spine. "But luck and fate and whatever other force you want to thank isn't the only thing responsible... _we are_."

He gulped, mouth hovering over the skin at the small of her back as her fierce words surrounded him. "I know, baby." He leaned forward, tongue dipping beneath the waistband of her shorts before he rose, palming her breasts. "I know."

"Good." She rocked back against him, gasping as he sucked at her throat, his thumbs brushing across her nipples. Head falling back, her knuckles flared against the railing as he ground his arousal against her.

"Gorgeous... so..." He kissed her shoulder... throat... the corner of her mouth... "so fucking gorgeous."

"You're not bad... oh shit, Booth..." She shivered, the cool air contrasting deliciously with the warmth she felt every place he touched.

Groaning, he continued to move against her, fingers digging into her hips, holding her to him until she turned, her mouth covering his as her hands pushed him backwards.

"C'mon, don't..." She pulled his shirt free, tossing it into the room as the door slid opened. "Want you to get hypothermia."

"Bones, you can't get hypothermia that quickly-"

"You can with... " She propelled him the rest of the way into the room, eyes sparkling as she walked around him towards the bed and glanced over her shoulder, mouth turning up when their gazes met. "with all the celebrating I plan on doing."

"Hmmm..." He crossed the room, backing her up against the mattress, their chests pressed together, soft against hard. Tangling his hand in her hair, he leaned forward, guiding them to the bed, kissing her soundly. "I think I'd like to be _responsible_ for some of that."


End file.
